Parley, A pirates Fable
by werehere101
Summary: How will the Vargas twins handle a new life as pirates on the ship of the notorious Captain Carriedo? And will they be able to survive a run-in with the deadly Captain Braginski? A swashbuckling tale of Hetalia pirates. Human names used, Lots of pairings
1. Prologue: Into the Terrible night

The night was ominous, and the stars gave off an eerie glow. Across the sky lightning flashed and a terrified squeal sounded from the cottage nestled snugly on a hill. A young boy, about 6 years of age, bolted out from under his bed sheets and ran to his parent's room. Jumping onto the bed, he roughly latched unto the sleeping form of a petite blonde male, whimpering until the blonde woke up.

"Mutsi, I'm scareedd!" the boy wailed.

"Hiljetä Hiljetä..." the blonde yawned quietly, "What frightens you Peter?"

Peter sniffled, "The lightning Mutsi... the lightning." He gave out another wail as another bolt lit up the sky and burrowed into the protection of his mothers arms.

Tino smiled, and rubbed small circles into his son's lower back to calm the terrified boy, "It's ok Peter, Fader will be home soon, and you know the lightning wouldn't dream of scaring you when he's home."

Peter nodded and slowly found himself drifting off to a comfortable sleep, feeling safe now that he was with his mother. Toni gave another tired yawn and was about to lay down when a flash of lightning lit up the beach below, and its harbor. Nestled snugly in the tiny cove, a pure white ship bobbed lazily in the wharf, its deep purple sails waving in the wind. Tino stiffened, his eyes widening in fear.

"N-No... it... it can't be!" he squeaked out terrified, shaking Peter awake. "Peter! Peter! Wake up!" Toni yelped frantically, "We have to go!"

Peter groggily opened his eyes, "M-Mutsi... what's wrong?"

"We have to go! Quickly!" Toni pulled him out of bed and threw a coat on him, hastily reaching for some breeches.

"Mutsi! What's wrong! You're scaring me!"

Tino did his best to act normal, but it was clear that he was terrified. Taking the smaller boy's hand in his, he pulled him into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks as another bolt of lightning lit up the room. Peter looked and saw nothing but darkness, "Mutsi... what's-" A deep chuckle cut off the boy and he squeaked in surprise.

A rustling sound came from a seat directly in the middle of the room and the floorboards creaked. A candle was lit bringing light into the room and revealing a tall man with starlight colored hair.

"Privet Tino," the man's heavily accented voice boomed, "it's been a while da?"

Tino was visibly shaking, he brought Peter close and held onto him protectively. "W-What do you w-want Ivan…?"

The man called Ivan smiled. He took a step forward and his smile grew when Tino took a step back.

"No need to be frightened Tino," he said tilting his head a bit. Tino did not look convinced and asked again, "What do you want Ivan?"

Ivan placed the candle he was holding down and walked to Tino looking down on the smaller man. Tino looked absolutely terrified and his grip on Peter tightened. Ivan placed a hand under Tino's chin and brought the blonde's face up to his, "I came to see my little sunflower Tino. I wanted to make sure he wasn't lonely, but it looks like he is. All alone in this house, with our poor little boy."

Tino pulled away from Ivan, "Peter's not yours… He's Berwald's!"

Ivan stared, a strange aura surrounding him. He grabbed Tino by his nightshirt and pulled him up so they were nose to nose. His breath came out a mixture of vodka and blood, "And where is your precious Berwald now Tino?" Letting go of Tino, Ivan directed his gaze to Peter who was trembling while clutching desperately unto Tino's hand.

Ivan bent down and got on one knee, "Hello little one. I am Ivan Braginski, you don't remember me because you were very small when your Mutsi decided to leave me. But it's ok da? I forgive him now, and you and your Mutsi can come back and live with me."

Peter stared, at a loss of what to say. Ivan smiled and put one of his massive hands on the boy's head, causing Peter to wince.

Ivan stood and looked to Tino once more, "We should go da? Before the sun rises."

Tino pulled Peter away from Ivan, "No! I'm not going with you Ivan! I already told you! Leave me alone…." He pleaded, "You're drunk…. You promised…."

The aura surrounding Ivan intensified, "If you will not come with me willingly, I will use force."

The front door opened, and the candlelight revealed the figures standing in the doorway to be pirates. Each had blood spattered on their clothing. Tino stiffened, and he took a step back. Ivan saw this, his eyes narrowing.

It was probably the stupidest decision Tino would ever make in his life, but he would remember it later and kick himself for being such a coward. So he took a deep breath, and ran pulling Peter behind him. They re-entered the bedroom and Tino locked the door behind them. Running to the window he flung it open and put Peter on the sill.

"Peter, you have to run and hide! Go to your cousin's!"

Peter was crying now, "B-but Mutsi!"

Tino ignored him and pushed Peter out the window, "Run!"

Peter landed on the soft sand and sunk a few feet, Hanatamago barked and ran up to him. He looked up to see Tino reaching down for him. Placing both hands on either side of the boys face he gave soft words of encouragement, "Oltava turvallisia Peter, rakastan sinua."

"Rakastan sinua sen Mutsi…."

"Please Peter… run," Tino pleaded.

Peter continued to cry, "W-what about you Mutsi?"

"I'll be ok," he reassured his crying son barely keeping from flinching as the door creaked in protest.

Peter sniffed and nodded, pulling away from Tino. He turned and ran up the hill and out of sight into the trees beyond. Tino pulled away and closed the window silently, drawing the curtains over it. The door gave a final creak and came off its hinges. An enraged Ivan stood in the doorway. Tino shrunk back in fear, backing up against the wall.

Ivan briskly walked up to Tino and grabbed the blonde harshly by his hair. Tino gave out a yelp and gripped the hand yanking his hair.

"Where is the boy?" Ivan demanded. When he received no answer he signaled to his men who began tearing up the room. After a few minutes the entire room was in disarray, Ivan stood silently. He pulled Tino up and good foot and a half so they were face to face.

"Where is the boy?" he repeated, his voice dangerously close to a growl. Tino refused to answer, instead glaring defiantly back. Ivan let out a frustrated growl and slammed the blonde's head into the wall, getting satisfaction from the scream he received.

Keeping Tino's head pressed to the wall, Ivan leaned over and spoke into his ear, "Tell me." Tino remained silent, screaming again as his head was slammed into the wall once more.

"Tell me, now."

Another scream and blood was now apparent on the wall. Tino's head was pounding and his eyes were barely focused. Ivan asked once more and before Tino could even take a breath he felt his head smash against the wall again. Ivan repeated the action three more times before he realized that Tino had stop screaming upon impact. Pulling the blonde away from the wall he saw the blood trickling down from the others forehead.

Disgusted with himself Ivan gathered Tino up in his arms, gently cradling him. Turning to the pirates, who were used to this kind of behavior, he said, "Go back to the ship." The pirates left without a complaint leaving Ivan alone in the room.

Looking around once more, Ivan checked all the places a boy could hide. When he could find nothing, he noticed the deep purple curtain over the window. Adjusting Tino's limp form in his arms, he strode over and drew the curtain aside. Looking down he saw the footprints in the sand leading all the way up to the cliff and disappearing into the trees.

"….You've gotten smarter Tino," Ivan said with a smile. Letting the curtain fall back into place Ivan left the room, tipping the candle over unto some papers, igniting a small fire. He watched the fire devour the paper and move unto the desk before exiting the cottage. A pirate held out a plumed hat for Ivan to take, which he did.

"Shall we light the roof Captain Braginski?" one of them asked. Ivan walked ahead, slinging the Tino easily over his shoulder, "Da. Ignite the roof."

Boarding the ship Ivan looked back to see Tino's small cottage ablaze. His violet eyes were cold as another fire found its way into his mind, recalling old memories he wished to forget. Alerting the helmsman to set sail, Captain Braginski went into his quarters as the ship lurched forward.

Placing Tino's limp form unto the bed, Ivan went to a cabinet and pulled out some bandages which he used to wrap around the others head. He was no doctor, but he knew how fatal head wounds could be. Ivan was beyond disgusted with himself, he was, after all, a pirate, and therefore this kind of behavior shouldn't bother, and yet it did.

"….. It's because of you… isn't it?" Ivan mumbled to himself, bringing out a blood spattered iron cross. "You make me feel guilty every time I do this…."

Tino gave no response that he heard and remained still, the only sign of life he gave was the faint rise and fall of his chest. Ivan stared at the cross a long while before he put it away, glancing at Tino he stood and exited the room. Walking to the helm, he took the wheel away from the helmsman and looked ahead at the water, violet eyes glittering in the moonlight. The ship glided silently on, the moonlight bouncing off it. A faint gold glitter could be seen at the stern of the ship, and the words zhidkoe zoloto glimmering in the darkness.

((A/N.

Finnish Translations! and 2 Russian translations!  
>Mutsi= Mom<br>Hiljetä= Hush  
>Fader= Father (In Swedish actually)<br>Privet- Hello  
>Oltava turvallisia= Be safe<br>Rakastan sinua (sen)= I love you (to)  
>zhidkoe zoloto= Liquid gold<p>

This took a while... If you don't like it then my apologies for wasting your time.

Please don't kill me. I loves Finland and Russia!  
>buttt... Russia's the bad guy in this story. Sorry.))<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Good Noose tonight

My breath caught in my throat, the crew behind me stiffening. We watched in apprehension as they led him to the centre of the platform where a noose hung, swaying in the wind. He did not struggle, but he was crying. His brother beside me shrieked and tried to rush forward, only to be held back by the German boy, Ludwig. I watched in horror as they wrapped the rope around his beautiful neck and started to push my way through the crowd, drawing the sword that hung at my waist. I could hear his words now, they came out shaky but firm.

"…Dio, per favore, darmi il benvenuto in cielo dove sarò al sicuro da danni terrena ... Si prega di proteggere il mio fratello…"

A crack rang through the air and he dropped through the floor, I pushed at the people frantically now. Shoving my way to the front I stumbled towards the platform, begging he was still alive and that there was a chance to save his life.

"LOVINO!"

***************

Antonio closed his eyes, relishing the feel of the sea breeze on his tanned skin. He stood at the helm, his feet slightly spread apart so that he would be steady with each swell. He and his crew were on a set course for the beautiful country of Italy, which of course, was one of the only places that they weren't on the most wanted list, but that was only a representation of their infamy. When the Spaniard heard some whooping and cheering and the distinct cry of "TERRA DELANTE CAPITÁN!" his lips parted into a smirk, white teeth sparkling, and a devious glint in his emerald eyes. "Aye, land ho."

It wasn't long before he and his rowdy crew had piled into the nearest bar, pouches out and ready to spend their plunder from the last adventure. The place they had all crowded into was called, 'Rampante la pasta' Antonio noted, and he wondering jokingly to himself why a place would be called Rampant Pasta. He question was soon answered however, when he noticed that everyone in the entire restaurant was eating one thing, spaghetti. This then caused him to wonder if pasta was the only thing that this place served, but he highly doubted that. The pirate captain's thoughts were interrupted however when a heavily accented Italian voice asked him what he wanted in the most haughty and annoyed tone Antonio had ever heard anyone speak in. He was about to comment on this person's rudeness, when he met a pair of golden-brown eyes, perfect olive skin, and a cute round face framed by dark chocolate locks scowling down at him. The Spaniard was at a loss for words, and blinked when this angel from heaven above spoke again, his voice shattering Antonio's illusion.

"Oi, Bastardo. What'dya want to stuff your face with?"  
>Before the pirate could even blink, the Italian spoke again, "Let me guess. You want the pasta. What a surprise…"<p>

"Are you always this charming when talking to your customers?" came Antonio's humored reply, which caused the other man to frown.

"I am only nice to people I know, and since you've been gawking at me for the past three minutes, I'm entitled to be annoyed."

"Pasta is fine. We'll have the pasta." Antonio lifted a hand and gestured to all of his crew, which was a lot.

"Merda…. Me and Feliciano are going to be working overtime again. Joyous day."

Without another word, the curt Italian whirred and bustled off, headed for what one could assume was the kitchen. Antonio leaned back in his seat, and was not in fact embarrassed to admit that he had watched the other as he bustled off off, for it was certainly one of the most attractive rumps this old sea dog had ever laid eyes on. The place was jam-packed already, but still more people were pouring in, some were just content to stand, and this made the pirates wonder if something was about to happen, and wonder whether or not they should be wary. Antonio put a hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case, when suddenly he heard a bouncy voice announce boisterously.

"Ciao everybody! And benvenuto to the Rampante la Pasta!" the source of the bouncy voice was a short mirror copy of the waiter who had just taken Antonio's order, and for a moment the captain wondered if it was him. Upon closer inspection however, one could see the differences between the two. This boy had caramel hair, and eyes of the same hue, and of course, was just as cute as the other had been. He was dressed fancily, a bit, sensuously too, and was joined by some people in the centre of the room, including the waiter. Antonio assumed that these two were twins.

The restaurant whistled and cheered, clearly something was about to happen, and on cue, the bouncy voice rang out again.

"Mio fratello and I are going to entertain all of you lovely signores and signoras~ This is Lovino," he announced with a flourish, presenting the waiter, who blew a kiss at some girls nearby, "And I am Feliciano! Now, please relax. Eat lots of pasta, and enjoy the show!"

The curtains were drawn, even though it was dark outside, and lanterns were lit by other workers, all placed around where the twins stood. It grew quiet, and everyone leaned forward in their seats, ears perked and eyes open.

Lovino's head shot up, and he snapped his fingers, the sound of an accordion dully coming to life. His golden eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness, and he seemed to look everywhere, and, especially, at Antonio. The accordion picked up in pace and volume, blearing out a mournful tone, until it stopped, and Feliciano's head snapped up, now signaling a guitar, which played a bouncy uplifting melody. They hopped unto a table, hands placed firmly on their hips, Feliciano grinning and Lovino smirking a bit.

"La-la-la-la-lasagna," Feliciano sang out. "You want-a some-a lasagna magnifico. Or a-maybe spaghetti~ Ay, you supper's a-ready now, where you go-o? Mama mia bambino. Mama mia bambino, 'samatta you? 'Samatta you, 'samatta you?"

"You should-a taste my lasagna. Ay, you no like-a lasagna? That's okay too. How about-a calzone? Some-a nice minestrone, that's good for you. Have-a some marinara. Have-a some marinara, I know-a you like, I know-a you like, I know-a you like." Lovino continued.

Then the pair of them looped arms, singing together, "La-lasagna! La-lasagna! La-lasagna!"

They twirled and Feliciano struck a pose, Lovino rolling off the table and vanishing.

"Would you like some-a zucchini?" the bouncier twin sang, hopping off the table and strolling to one of the ladies, "Or-a my homemade linguini, it's hard to beat. Have-a more fettuccini." He patted her belly, which was swollen because she was expecting, "Ay, you getting too skinny, you gotta to eat! Ay, mange, mange!" He took her hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it, thanking her for her cooperation, and earning a giggle.

To everyone's surprise, Feliciano pointed and everyone turned, spotting Lovino on the bar, and Antonio nearly fell out of his seat. The darker-haired twin had both arms in the air, and a leg poised. He was going to dance. The accordion and guitar blended together, and gave the Italian the incentive to strike up some moves, and show off his talent. Without any hesitation, Lovino moved his body back and forth, arms splaying out and pulling at his clothing in a sensual manner, feet tapping below him in a double step, keeping dead on with the flow. This earned some wolf-whistles, and squealing from the patrons in the restaurant, much to the boys delight. He was not up there alone for long, for soon he was joined by Feliciano, and then they danced together comically, strolling up and down the bar, heads held high and chests puffed out.

They stopped in front of Antonio, both kneeling down and staring at him cutely. The crew gave a jealous grunt, slightly annoyed that their attractive captain always seemed to get all the attention. The music slowed down again and it was Lovino's turn to sing.

"Ay, you-a pass the lasagna! A-don't you get any on ya, you sloppy pig! Have-a more ravioli!" Lovino sang out, jabbing Antonio's stomach with one hand and patting his cheek with the other, "You-a get roly poly, a-nice and-a big. Like you cousin Luigi. Luigi, Luigi, capisce paisan? Capisce paisan, capisce paisan!" It was then that Antonio got a good look at the attractive man in front of him. Not only were his eyes golden, but they had little green specks dotted around each iris, and up close, one could see that the darker haired twin parted his hair to the side, so that it was different from lighter-haired twin. A large crucifix tumbled out of Lovino's shirt and swung around his neck and he moved around. Antonio took note of this, because it was gold encrusted with emeralds, and rubies, and resisted the urge to snatch it off of the boy. He was a pirate after all, and as they say, old habits die hard. Or was it, once a pirate always a pirate?

Feliciano yanked his brother back up, and they trumped down the bar towards the kitchen, their heads thrown back and singing, "La-lasagna! La-lasagna! La-lasagna La-lasagna!" They stopped and twirled around, "HEY! HEY! HEEEEEYYYY!" The music stopped when they did, hands intertwined together and in the air. The room howled with laughter and applause, everyone clearly thoroughly entertained by the twin's performing skills. They took a bow and retreated back into the kitchen, blowing out kisses as they vanished.

The Spaniard put a hand to his cheek, relishing the feel of where Lovino had touched him, his crew staring enviously. He slowly turned to them, a sheepish grin on his face, and waggled his eyebrows, emerald eyes glinting with mischief. They laughed and patted him on the back, this being the night they have been longing for after many long months of outrunning the enemy. Their food came, and the crew ate until they were stuffed, this pasta being the best they had ever tasted. Antonio waved them off, wishing them a fun time in Italy and reminding them all to meet back here in two days time.

He did not want to leave himself, and was actually waiting for a certain Italian to show his face. Time seemed to crawl slowly by, like the progression of the sun during summer. It seemed to take pleasure in its harmful manner, not really caring if it was glaring down on the poor pirates, plaguing them with fatigue, heatstroke, dehydration, and worst of all, sunburn. Antonio distracted himself by trying to decipher Italian conversations he heard from people around him, grinning a bit whenever he recognized a word because it was a cognate. After about 2 hours, everyone but the pirate captain had deserted the restaurant, and Feliciano poked his head out of the kitchen, wiping his hands clean and strolling to Antonio.

"Mi dispiace signore. But we are closed for this evening."

"Oh no. I am not here to eat. I have already had that pleasure. I wanted to know if I could see Lovino. Your dancing was very good amigo, I wanted to tell your hermano too."

Feliciano blushed, a grin forming on his face, "Grazie! You are Spanish! I'll go get Lovino right now."

He turned and skipped back, soon returning with his golden-eyed brother. Lovino looked Antonio up and down, recalling him from his curtness earlier about ordering, and to his obvious embarrassment, his dancing. He scowled, crossing his arms and pursing his lips,

"What do you want?"

Antonio grinned, leaning forward a bit, earning an annoyed huff from the Italian.

"Look bastardo. That dance meant nothing, and I'm not going to give you any more special kinds of service. It says so on the sign. It was only for entertainment purposes!"

"Si si. I only wanted to compliment your dancing Lovino. It was muy magnifico."

Lovino scoffed, "So you're a Spanish bastardo. Just my luck." His voice was interesting, the Spaniard decided, being very different when compared to his brother. It was a lot deeper then the other twin's, and somewhat raspy, as if he smoked, but it did not sound bad for him. It gave off a 'don't fuck with me' vibe, which suited Lovino's personality well, and how could he ignore that adorable accent.

"Aye. I'm from Spain. But that's not important." Antonio stood, adjusting his coat and leaving a very generous tip, "You two have a bueno noche comprendes?" The captain tipped his hat up to the pair, and strolled out, grinning as he heard a last retort from his newest prospect.

"OI BASTARDO! YOU HAD BETTER BE GOING TO CHURCH TOMORROW! GOD ONLY KNOWS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!"

"Es la verdad amigo. God only knows."

***************

The Sabbath day started with a bit of drizzling rain, casting a gloomy look about the day. Antonio groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sitting up in his bed and stretching. He had rented a room for the night, and much to his surprise, was actually able to sleep. He must have been tired. He slid out of the bed and walked over to where his things lay, slipping on breeches and boots, planning on bathing later. After he was clothed, Antonio ran a comb through his brown locks, tying the hair in the back up into its usual ponytail.

The pirate captain strode out, paying no heed to the miniscule water droplets falling from the sky and clinging to his hair, eyelashes, and lips. It was the slanted kind of rain, where it didn't matter if you were wearing a hat or not, but it was really only a mist, and it was not noticed by his eyes at all. Deciding that he would do as Lovino had instructed him last night, Antonio peered around, locating the church not too far away. He strode through the early morning bustle, noting that everyone seemed to be heading for the church as well. The Spaniard also noticed that people were looking at him strangely, but he ignored the stares and whispering. He knew he looked like a pirate, and he was. He saw no point in hiding the fact to anyone.

Antonio stopped in awe once he had reached the church, looking up at the well-built structure, impressed. There were two stories, and a huge stained glass window, shaped like a dove, and littered with many different scenes from the bible. It was a work of art. The Spaniard timidly walked in, not having entered a house of god in many years, feeling as though his very gaze would defile this pure place. He stopped to let some children cross over in front of him, giving them a sheepish smile, he really loved children. After the kids had passed, he took a seat somewhat in the rear, leaning back and closing his eyes, trying to think of how to start repenting. A tan hand reached inside his orange overcoat, calloused fingers curling around a small wooden cross.

Emerald eyes snapped to attention as music flooded the room, everyone growing silent, and much to Antonio's surprise and delight, the twins stepped out, heads bowed and grasping candlelit golden rods. The pair tread softly, white robes and red sashes billowing out like wings behind them. They stopped and kneeled in front of the altar, silently paying homage to the fallen savior above them, then stood, lighting the candles and preparing for communion.

"Buongiorno a tutti. Oggi il servizio si svolgerà in lingua inglese, perché è buona pratica, e vedo alcune facce nuove tra di noi," Lovino said, his voice soft, but firm, "And to those who speak English, I said that anyone who is in Italy, and does not speak Italian, is foolish."

This earned some laughs from all of the Italian speakers.

Lovino smile warmly, extending his arms out towards the clergy, "Good morning. Today we gather on the Lord's day, to be together, to praise God, and be thankful for all of our blessings."

Antonio drowned the rest of the speech out, focusing on Lovino instead. Just the thoughts that were going through his head at the moment would gain him a one-way ticket to Hell, of that he was certain. He had been raised to hate the homo-sexual population, and this was a Catholic church, so they too would hate the minority as well. But there was something about Lovino that was so alluring, so compelling, that Antonio found himself drawn. The light from above seemed to surround him, bouncing off of the dark hair, and giving him an angelic glow. He did not seem so irritated, or grumpy, no, this Lovino was enthusiastic, energetic, and eager.

That was how Antonio spent the entire service, listening and keeping his gaze fixed on the Italian preaching God's words. It was not until the service had ended, that Antonio realized Feliciano had taken the children upstairs, and was now bouncing back down, a toddler in his arms, and children clinging to every part of his robe they could grasp. The twins smiled and ushered each child to their respective parents and strode to the door, heads held high. Hands were shaken, and with them came an encouraging message, each different depending on the person. Antonio was the last, Lovino being busy with an older woman who was clinging to him and gabbing away, so he clasped hands with Feliciano.

"Remember signore, the lord welcomes all of his children into his Kingdom. No matter what they have done, or what they will do. As long as you put your faith and trust in him, and admit your sins, the gates will open for you." There was a golden shine in his brown eyes and a warm smile upon his face. Feliciano did not say that everything was a sin, and that you should constantly repent for everything as the priests back home would have. This was a special message of hope, especially for him, and it caused Antonio to blink, his heart fluttering. He looked back over to Lovino, who was delivering his message to the old woman, holding the wrinkled hand that cupped his cheek.

This gave him a warm sense of security, and he thought that maybe after this expedition was over, he could go back to the way things were before. Maybe he'd even come back and stay here. For the first time in a long while, Antonio felt as though things were going to be alright.

If only he had known how wrong he was.

******************

The rest of that day, much to his delight, the pirate was able to spend with the twins. Lovino grumbled and complained, but he was just as curious about the Spaniard as his twin was.

Antonio kept his answers airy, and gave no definite one. He did not want either of them to know about his piracy, for he was pretty sure they would run and hide in a boxful of tomatoes, screaming about how they were fairies if he told them that he was Captain Carriedo of the Sangrienta Tomate. But, as much fun as he was having, all good things come to an end, and that end came when the sky turned purple. They strolled back to the town square, Antonio carrying the slumbering Feliciano on his back, and Lovino walking primly beside him.

"That was the most fun I have had in a long while Lovino."

"Si, it was pretty fun I suppose…. So. You are going home tomorrow?"

Antonio smiled at the hint of disappointment in the other's tone, and gave a sad nod. "Aye, tomorrow I set sail for Spain."

There was a silence and Lovino only nodded in reply, stuffing his hands in his pockets and puffing his cheeks out a bit. They continued the walk in silence, stopping outside of the church again.

"You live in the church?"

"Above the church idiota. Here, hand me Feliciano, I'll take him from here."

The Italian held out his arms impatiently, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. Antonio shook his head, and smiled,

"I'll take him upstairs amigo, es no problema!"

Lovino scoffed, but allowed the Spanish man to do as he wished, walking ahead going through the church and past the door Feliciano had taken the children into during the service earlier, Antonio trailing close behind him. Upstairs was significantly less garnished then the church below, its only furnishings being a large bed in one corner of the room, a small bookshelf stacked high with many old-looking books and scrolls, plus a small cooking area. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, seeing as the two were priests, but the pirate had expected a little more of... anything.

He strolled to the bed and gently slid Feliciano off of his back, amused at how the boy did not even stir, he must be quite a heavy sleeper. Lovino crossed his arms and looked from Antonio to the door, tapping his foot and waiting. The Spaniard chuckled and raised his hands a bit.

"Lo siento Lovino, I had overstayed my welcome."

With two great strides from Antonio, the Italian's smallish hand was clasped between a pair of rough calloused ones, and then brought up to a soft pair of lips, a tender kiss being planted upon the olive skin.

"Muchas gracias for such a wonderful day, I wish I did not have to leave tomorrow, but I will stop by to say goodbye? If that is alright with you."

Sparkling emerald eyes gazed intently into deep golden brown ones, twinkling with seductive delight when they saw a dark blush creep onto Lovino's cheeks.

"I-I guess bastardo. Feliciano would be upset if you left without telling him goodbye…"

"Si… Feliciano."

Antonio kept his gaze for a moment longer, then hesitantly leaned forward, giving the Italian a kiss on one of his blushing cheeks as well, before letting go and stepping back.

"Buenos noches, Lovinito."

Lovino watched the bastard leave, a trembling hand slowly creeping up to touch the place were his skin tingled. He wondered why he felt so warm and weak in the knees, and embarrassingly, he tingled all over. He was about to make some kind of protest, but then he realized that the Spaniard had left already, and he was left with a sea of emotions that were currently on high-tide.

******************

The sun rose, and continued to rise, attempting to stir the pirate from his slumber, but he remained blissfully unaware until it was almost halfway in the sky. Antonio grumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, pushing himself off of the bed and groggily throwing his clothes on. He'd nap on the ship, yeah, that sounded like a good idea. The bright light outside burned his eyes, but he ignored it, heading straight to the restaurant to meet up with his crew. Alarm came to him, as he saw a large crowd gathered outside, men in uniforms everywhere, and the pirate quickly ducked into the shadows, straining his eyesight and hearing, his golden earrings glinting in the shade.

Feliciano was shrieking at the top of his lungs, flailing as he was being pried from Lovino's arms, the other twin too also yelling, only in Italian.

"LASCIARE ANDARE MIO FRATELLO QUESTO ISTANTE! EGLI NON È UNA PUTTANA!"

"FRATELLO PER FAVORE! NON LASCIARE CHE MI PORTINO!"

Feliciano wailed back, yelping as his hair was yanked, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. Lovino was enraged, and in a swift movement he yanked his brother out of their grips, tumbling into the restaurant, and returning in the doorway to deliver a swift kick into one of the men's faces. Said man howled and stumbled back, drawing his sword and swinging in Lovino's direction, only to stare in horror as his weapon connected with a woman. She yelped and fell backward, blood spouting from a deep gash on her side.

The man dropped his sword and fled into the crowd, no one paying him any heed however, for all eyes were trained on the bleeding woman. Lovino caught her, pressing his tunic to the wound and muttering in Italian.

"Signora, it's okay…. You are alright… Help is coming… Tell me your name bella. Per favore."

"R-Rosy…"

"Rosy, that's a beautiful name, it fits such a beautiful signora…"

Lovino looked around a bit panicked, and was relieved when someone took the wounded woman from him, only, what happened next had many people in an outrage. The men in uniforms either had not seen what happened, or just wanted revenge, because the next thing that happened was the Italian preist getting seized. Antonio guessed it was the latter.

"Lui è accusato di tentato omicidio! Potrete appendere bastardo!"

Lovino did not even have time to protest before he was dragged off, Feliciano wailing from inside the restaurant, the crowd in uproar and mobbing after.

Antonio darted out from the shadows, grabbing a hold of a blonde muscular man who was about to follow that crowd. The Spaniard swung the man around, gripping unto his shirt tightly and demanding.

"What has happened? Where are they taking Lovino?"

The blonde man in his grasp did not look Italian in the slightest, his hair slicked back and icy blue eyes staring into his own.

"They are going to hang him, for attempted murder."

His accent was thick, German, Antonio decided.

"I see. Gracias."

The pirate let go of this German boy, and whirled around. Feliciano had bolted out, the owner screeching at him to get back inside. Antonio grabbed the caramel-haired boy and held him to his chest, his face grim.

"Feliciano… There is nothing you can do… go inside…"

"They took him! It should h-have been me!"

Dewy teardrop oozed from his doe eyes, his face contorted in anguish. Antonio held the trembling boy close, a plan formulating in his mind. He looked to the German boy, wondering why he was still here, when something caught his eye. His emerald eyes darted down to the object glinting in the sunlight, the pirate's heart stopping in mid-beat. Around the man's neck was an iron cross, and exact copy of the cross one of Antonio's old friends had around his neck.

"Boy. Come with me. Hold Feliciano at all costs, and we may talk about that cross you have around your neck."

The boy blinked, and then nodded, taking the sobbing Italian from the other.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Ludwig, but there is no time. We must hurry if we are to save Feliciano's brother."

Antonio nodded and immediately ran off in the direction that they had carted Lovino off, Ludwig and Feliciano hot on his trail.

((A/N. OwO.  
>Syd: Oh gosh. Longest thing I have ever written. For you lovelies 3 This chapter is also dedicated to Rosy. She reminded me not to give up on this.<p>

This is the long-awaited first chapter, but please, it has not been beta-d yet. So if you seen any mistakes, that's why. Anyway, I guess I'll give you the translations as you see them in order, but only the ones you need. I'm sure you've read enough Fanfics already to have picked up on SOME of the language:

Italian Translations:  
>~Dio, per favore, darmi il benvenuto in cielo dove sarò al sicuro da danni terrena ... Si prega di proteggere il mio fratello:<br>God, please welcome me into heaven where I will be safe from harm on earth ... Please protect my brother  
>~Rampante la pasta: Rampant Pasta<br>~Merda: Shit  
>~Benvenuto: Welcome<br>~Signore/Signora: Man, Woman/ Men, Ladies/ Sir,Miss  
>~Mio: MeMy  
>~Mi dispiace: I'm sorry<br>~Grazie: Thank you  
>~Buongiorno a tutti. Oggi il servizio si svolgerà in lingua inglese, perché è buona pratica, e vedo alcune facce nuove tra di noi: Good morning to all. Today, the service will be held in English, because it is good practice, and I see some new faces among us<br>~LASCIARE ANDARE MIO FRATELLO QUESTO ISTANTE! EGLI NON È UNA PUTTANA!: LET GO OF MY BROTHER THIS INSTANT! HE IS NOT A WHORE!  
>~FRATELLO PER FAVORE! NON LASCIARE CHE MI PORTINO!: BROTHER PLEASE! DO NOT LET THEM TAKE ME!<br>~Lui è accusato di tentato omicidio! Potrete appendere bastardo!: He is charged with attempted murder! You can hang bastard!

Spanish Translations:  
>~TERRA A LA VISTA CAPITÁN!: Land before, or ahead.<br>~Hermano: Brother  
>~Manifico: Magnificent<br>~Bueno noche comprendes: good night understand  
>~Es la verdad amigo: It's true friend<br>~Sangrienta Tomate: Bloody Tomato  
>~Es no problema: It's not a problem<br>~Lo siento: I'm sorry

And yes, the song Feliciano and Lovino sing is real. Look up 'Lasagna' by Weird Al.


End file.
